I am the Yondaime and He is me
by R3Dragon
Summary: After failing the Genin Exam, Naruto is allowed to take a special test, to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to Mizuki, but being as stupid, he steals the wrong one, and tries to study the wrong technique.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto  
To those that read my stories in the past, most will know that I love writing about the strong Naruto Character, this again still is one of them times.  
**

Everyone knows that the Yondaime, Minato was an extremely powerful shinobi, some might say he was the strongest, others might say he still is the strongest, even after death. What made him strong? Was it his all powerful three prong attack, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, the rasengan, summons, his high intelligence, or even the possibility of keeping a level head during trouble. Actually it was all that and some, seals is what made him powerful. Seals allowed the unthinkable, unimaginable,and undo-able to become the all reality. Seals was what allowed the Kyuubi no Yoko to be defeated. Minor things helped such as the Hiraishin, where it allowed the Minato Namikaze to teleport the Kyuubi away from his village, where he battled and sealed the Kyuubi into a new baby born child, thus saving his village, but only to end his life as a sacrifice.

Twelve years after the attack of the demonic fox, the container of the Kyuubi is tricked into stealing a very powerful scroll, containing most of the special attacks of the village. But being as stupid and gullible as he is, he ends up stealing the wrong scroll, but in the end, even if he would have stolen the correct one, this one too shall benefit him as well if not more. This ladies and gentlemen is where our story begins. The training of the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki, to become the strongest Shinobi alive.

At the moment, Naruto is extremely confused, he unraveled the scroll, and stared. Stared in shocked! Naruto thought he was going to learn some powerful new jutsu to make one step closer towards his goal of being Hokage. But on the scroll was... Nothing... Not one letter, character, or picture. To simply put, it was just a blank scroll.

"How will I ever pass my genin exam now, even with this extra chance, I managed to even fail." Naruto screamed as tear started to flow from his eyes.

Drip by drip, tears flow down Naruto's face on to the scroll. While Naruto didnt see, the tears has created a ripple effect on the white pages of the scroll, and before he knew it or saw it, a hand came out from the scroll and pulled Naruto in, before rolling itself up and henging itself into a rock.

**-  
Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime is a smart man, a very smart man. Wise, experience beyond the years of an average shinobi, knows exactly everything that is going on with his village and everyone in it, but even as Hokage, there's things that he can and cant do. He cant save everyone but even he is willing to sacrifice the few to save the many, he may not like it but he will always do the best that he can.

When he found out that one of Naruto's teachers decided to steal the forbidden scroll, he had the perfect plan and it was completely fool proof. Knowing exactly how Naruto is, he decided that it was time. Time for Naruto to find his own way of life and take on his destiny as one of the strongest Shinobi alive.

The day that Minato found out that his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, was pregnant, he was overjoyed!

Born as an orphan of war, Minato never knew his parents, nor will he ever. So he was going to give his son a safety precaution. He knew that the life of a Shinobi is and will always be a short one. Even if you don't die on the battlefield, you can die by other means. For instance, choking on a peanut, or blood loss from nose bleeds. He started working on some seals. While it did take him seven months to create with the help of his wife, Sensei and the Sandaime, he finished it. It was perfect, and if Naruto never needs it, then it can still be passed down from one generation to the next, not a bloodline but a heirloom of the family that only the family can use. By doing so, Minato just insured that his family will forever be the most powerful family that ever was.

"Minato, I know that Naruto will grow up strong, now let allow the world to see, the son of the Yellow flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Ha, now I know why the boy loves Orange so much." The sandaime said to himself leaving with a chuckle at the end.

**-  
Deep in side the scroll**

"Hello Naruto..." called a voice.

"Ugh..." is all Naruto felt as he pushed himself of the ground. "Everything is so white..." "Is that all you can say, Naruto-kun." stated another voice.

"Whose there? Show yourself! I'm warning you, I'm an awesome Ninja!" Naruto screamed as sweat started to come down from his face.

Blue and red sparkle lights from the sky and all around Naruto started to gather, slowly at first before speeding up. It sparkled before forming the figures of two people. "Hello Naruto, do you know who I am?" asked the yellow haired man.

"You're the Yondaime! You're my hero!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?" asked the red head before kneeling down and pulling him into a hug.

"No ma'am, but why are you hugging me?" "Am I not allowed to give my son a hug, especially if he never met his mother?"

Naruto stood there and allowed the words to sink in, but even then he is still speechless while he ran the words in his head. 'Mother, son, hug... This is my mother. I just met my mother. My mother never died. She's right here! I have a mother... my mom..."

It's the second time today that Naruto allowed the tears to come down from his face. "Its ok baby, I know you have had such a hard life. Mommy's here." Kushina said as he she tried to sooth her baby boy.

Minato stood the side still watching his wife and son interact for the first time. Even Minato wants to say something but he can wait.

After about five to ten minutes of staying in his mother's warm arms, he let go. "Why are you here with the Yondaime mom?"

"Naruto, he's not just only the Yondaime, he's also your father."

"WHAAA...!" Naruto said as his jaw drop to the floor.

"That's right kiddo, you are the son of a powerful kage. Be proud of it but don't rant about it. Its best if you keep that a secret for now. You'll never know if my old enemies will ever come searching for you, if they ever get a hold of the fact that your my son." Minato said on a serious note.

"Ok father. By the way, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in the scroll that I have created specifically for you the day you were born. This scroll is basically a last option of sorts. Hoping it never came to this but than again, things happen. Naruto, here is where you will become the strongest shinobi alive. This may be cheating but with things that are going to happen within the next few years, its the biggest advantage you will ever get. Not everything here is perfect so its up to you to perfect everything." Minato said.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"The day you were born, I created a set of seals with the help of your mother, the Sandaime and your god father, Jiraiya, my teacher. You may have never met him because he is an information gather for the village. He has to always be on the move, because its his information that allows the village to be as safe as it is. Naruto before I tell you about these seals, I'm going to tell you why you were hated. I know I asked the village to see you as a hero but even to me that's wishful thinking. First a little info about the past of your mother. She was the previous container to the Kyuubi no Yoko, her elder was the first to contain the Kyuubi, and like your mother, you too are a container."

"Is that why everyone thinks I'm a demon, because I carry the Kyuubi." Naruto asks.

"Yes. People fear what they don't know and to be honest, they don't know a lot of things. To be honest, all of them, everyone in the village, is afraid. All the stares, all the anger attacks, all the high prices, everyone one is completely afraid. They are scared of you Naruto. They are afraid that the Kyuubi will once again be released and attack everyone." Kushina explained.

"Then I'll just have to make everyone love and respect me then. I dont want to see another fear me in the village. I love my village, because I'm going to be the strongest Hokage alive!" Naruto stated.

"That's my son! Now my son, like I said earlier, basically your going to get a big, big cheat in the world. You'll be on your way to becoming the strongest Shinobi alive. What's going to happen is, all the battle experience, all the techniques, all the knowledge of your mother and I, will be given to you. But like I said earlier, you'll be the one that will have to perfect it. Just because the experience and knowledge is there, you must practice because its not set into your muscle or its memory yet. Everyone of my techniques are imperfect, even my all powerful Hirashin, is still imperfect. You, Naruto, my son, shall do what we can no longer do."

"Father..." Naruto looked at him. "Mother..." Naruto looked at her. "I will make you proud. I promise!"

"Naruto when you leave here, ask the Sandaime to call Jiraiya and ask him about Madara Uchina, and make sure you sign your father's Summons. Freaky toads but powerful warriors none the less."

"Yes mother." "Also Naruto, if your ever lonely, or just want to talk, come visit us. The only time we will ever have our bodies is when your here, as odd as it is, when your not here we basically cease to exist."

"Yes mother, I will be back soon."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto gather all the information that his father has left him. With characters, memory and symbols collected flowing into his head, Naruto open his eyes.

"Naruto, before you go, you must listen. "Now Naruto, the day you were born, your father and myself was attacked. I was going into labor with you while your father stood by my side. During that time, a mysterious man came from out of no where and attacked us. Your father and him fought to the point where Kyuubi was released and I died. The man that attacked us was Uchina Madara. How he is still living then is still of question. I would not even doubt that he still living after twelve years, for the time being Naruto, its your duty to stop him." Says Kushina.

Giving a nod, Naruto looks up at the sky before jumping straight into the air, after about ten feet of jumping Naruto simply just vanish out of sight.

**-  
Forest of Konoha**

Mizuki followed his head teacher, Iruka, to find his stupid student Naruto. Mizuki convinced Naruto that he would pass the exam if he could learn one technique from the scroll. One technique should be enough for Naruto die of chakra drain. Thus leaving the scroll in Mizuki hands once he kills Iruka.

After twenty minutes of searching, Iruka finally finds Naruto, standing over a scroll, smiling.

"Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll? Did you know that's considered treason?"

"But Mizuki said that if I could learn one technique from this scroll, I could pass the genin exam and finally become a ninja of Konoha...!" Naruto explained.

"Why would he say something like that? Once you fail, you fail... Get down!"

"Now now Iruka, you shouldn't be protecting a demon like Naruto." Mizuki said as he lands on the ground.

"Demon? You mean the Kyuubi?" Both Iruka and Mizuki turns to face Naruto.

"You know about the Kyuubi, Naruto?" Asks Iruka. "Well I just found out from the scroll. Nothing special really, I'm the warden of the prisoner Kyuubi. I control when Kyuubi gets released and when he goes back to jail."

"Interesting way to put it Naruto, but how do I know your not the demon itself. Why take a chance when I can kill a fresh and lowly academy student like you? That way, I would be allowed to keep the scroll for my self, praised a hero and take down the strongest man alive."

"I laugh... You had the chance to kill me before I saw what was in the scroll, but now after I learned from the scroll, you have no chance of it now."

"Oh Naruto, you were such always a joker. Please go to hell now...!" Mizuki said as he launch a giant shuriken.

"Right after you... Hiraishin!" Naruto screamed as he disappeared leaving only a trail of orange.

"The Hiraishin, how..." Mizuki asks before his throat is split open spraying blood everywhere.

"Rule five of the Konohagakure code, A shinobi must prepare before its too late... and you, Mizuki, was not prepared..." Naruto said while the body of Mizuki slumps down behind him.

_'Naruto just reenacted a SS-class Jutsu, which should have been nearly impossible for one of his age and level. He's going to become a powerful shinobi one day.' _Iruka thought. "Naruto, close your eyes." Taking off the headband, Iruka firmly places the headband over Naruto's forehead. "Naruto, open your eyes." Naruto did as he was told.

"You're now an official ninja of Konoha. Represent our village correctly as once of the strongest villages in the elemental lands."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I know I will make you proud!" Naruto said before walking off into the distance with the wind blowing against his back.

"Yondaime...?" Iruka stares in amazement and also confusion... 'But I wonder, how did Naruto manage to do the Hiraishin with out the Yondaime's three-prong kunai...

**-  
End of Chapter 1**

**Well? What does everyone think? Now I know I have horrible grammar, seeing as how I usually slept through high school, so if I had someone that could fix and help me, would be wonderful. Its an idea I had for the last few weeks and decided to pick up word and finally put it down. No clue about my other stories tho, I lost the motivation to write them so most likely it'll be put down. I wrote those stories at least 4 years ago anyways. If anyone has some great ideas, i'll put them into consideration.**

**Now before anyone goes off on me, Naruto will NOT perfect his father's techniques in a matter of hours. He does not have the Chakra control, so the first time is only a FLUKE... I'll explain more in the second chapter, if work doesnt kill me first.**

**R3Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's been so long since chapter 1, but I admit I have been rather busy with a new born, work and my first child. Any who, **Selonianth**, you have made a point in your review, which I probably will figure out a cheap way to explain it in the chapter. I do like the fact that you also pointed something out which I didn't even realize myself which allowed me fix the errors of my ideas. Thanks!**

**Please vote for Naruto's in series wife. She will not be a ninja and I will not teleport her into the series by some sort of magical device. They will play the civilian or as civilian can get minus a character or two. And there will only be one!**

**So, let's begin chapter 2!**

* * *

"Hospitals… I hate the hospital…" Naruto thought to himself as he slowly opens his eyes to the white room. "Smells like death."

"Naruto, I'm glad you're finally awake, I will go and notify the Sandaime." The ANBU said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder how long I have been out." Naruto asks himself.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." The Sandaime said as he walked through Naruto's door.

"Hey, old man, how long had I been out?"

"Just a few hours, nothing too serious, just a bit of exhaustion, it was probably due to using the Hiraishin. So tell me Naruto, how is it that you were able to use it on Mizuki without the kunai."

"It's nothing special, while I do have a large amount of chakra, I don't know the correct amount of using it for the Hiraishin, which just made me use a larger amount of chakra to travel the distant that I did. A bit of practice and I should be able to control the amount and distant covered. As to how I manage to do it without a kunai, is because there's seals throughout the village. You see, the kunai has a seal on it, it's not the kunai itself, it's the seal applied to the handle. Only reason why the kunai looks the way it does is because it looks nifty and it helps when fighting kenjutsu."

*chuckles* "Minato was always the intelligent one." Sarutobi takes out the scroll and hands it to Naruto. "You need to be careful Naruto; this scroll is one of a kind. If you lose it, it'll be nearly impossible for you to find it again, only reason why I found it was because I helped create it."

"Thanks old man, any news on when I'll be able to leave? I want to talk to my parents again."

"Any time Naruto, oh but do know this, your parents, are in this scroll, but they do not have the knowledge of time. Your father does not know the trials you have been through and it'll be up to you to tell them. You're mother knows because she has been through it. All the hate, the fear, the pointing, the glares, she's been through it all." Sarutobi says with sadness in his voice. "Get some rest Naruto, its late. Please make sure you are on time for your final class tomorrow since you will be announced your teams." Sarutobi says as he leaves the room."

Naruto lay back down and closed his eyes. He starts to go through all the techniques of his parents. Hopefully it would teach him about the styles that his parent uses. 'Such a shame they didn't leave any memories, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to see all that blood they had on their hands.' Naruto thought to himself.

**Next Day**

Everyone thought they wouldn't live to see it, there were more than one Naruto sitting in the classroom; actually there were three sets of 3 sitting all around the room, all concentrating on something that was in a notepad, and they were quiet… What the hell is going on?

"What the hell Naruto? The only ones that are in this room are supposed to be ones that graduated. Why exactly are you here!" Sakura screamed or screeched.

One Naruto just looked up from his location and just gave her a cold stare. "Shh, no talking while I'm creating something of great importants!" before going back to his pad.

This made everyone look dumbfounded, Naruto just shh Sakura…

"Alright everyone, settle down." Iruka's voice called out to the class room as he walks through the door. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, due to some unforeseen circumstances, team selections have been delayed. On this paper, that are being pass around are some jounin teachers, if you haven't found a teacher by the end of weeks, we shall be assigning some, believe me when I say you will not like the results. Also please make sure you go through the necessary paperwork to make sure you are not assign to another teacher. Each teacher is allowed three students, so choose carefully and swiftly. If a teacher feels you would not meet their expectations, they can choose not to teach you. So make a good impression. That is all, have a good and long life."

Everyone looked down on the paper, hopefully to see some great teachers.

**Tsunade** – Medical, chakra control, Strength  
**Jiraiya** – Sealing, ninjutsu, taijutsu  
**Kurenai** – Genjutsu, taijutsu, minor ninjutsu  
**Shizune** – chakra control, medical, poisons  
**Kakashi** – Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, minor sealing, chakra control  
**Anko** – Poison, taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control  
**Gai** – Taijutsu, strength

"Tsunade of the sannin!" a girl with bun buns in her hair screamed and rushed out the door.

"Oh crap, tenten's going to get ahead of us." Then Sakura rushed out after her.

"Looks like it's a race to find your teachers, let's break!" Kiba screamed as he rushed out the door also, and immediately everyone else that has graduated that day chased after him, leaving all the Naruto (s) to sit and continue on working on his sealing experiments. That and a sleeping Shikamaru, a beef jerky eating Chouji, and a brooding Sasuke.

* * *

**I'm going to end the chapter here, it'll be easier to start off the next chapter with the teams, and believe me, and it will be interesting. I will make you go like, why… and I will be like why not? You also may wonder why Tsunade is in the village, I have my reasons. Mainly because I think its retarded that she left in the first place. Also I made Neji, Tenten and Lee in the same grade level as the other rookies, makes everything even more interesting this way.**

**Please make sure you vote for Naruto's wife on my profile! There are so many beauties I don't know who to pick myself. There will ONLY be one wife. So choose wisely!**


End file.
